


The Bastard

by drunkseidou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkseidou/pseuds/drunkseidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my own smutty interpretation of the infamous "Bastard" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am surprised no one has written a Houji/Seidou smut fic with that "Bastard" scene. I mean, yeah, I've seen headcanons and all that, but something actually written? Nope. Correct me if I'm wrong, in fact, send me it if there is one, I would love to read it! Actually, I haven't seen a single Houji/Seidou smut fic, so send me all of them if there is any. My thirst for this ship is real. So yeah, I decided to rewrite the "Bastard" scene with my own _twist_ , I like to call it. Also, excuse the lame title, couldn't think of anything else, but hey, maybe it might catch the attention of you Houji/Seidou shippers out there, hehe. Oh, by the way, ~~I may or may not have listened to a blcd in repeat yet again just for Seidou's moans while I wrote this~~. This note is getting long, so hopefully you enjoy!

The clock ticked by as Seidou sat at his desk, completely bored out of his mind. Already having finished with his day's work, he stared blankly at his computer screen. He refused to get up and leave until someone else was done. If he were to get up right now, there were only two scenarios that could happen. It was either he gets praised for working quickly and efficiently, or gets looked down upon as lazy and unproductive. Not wanting to risk the second situation, which was quite possible considering how he's never taken seriously by his comrades, he opted to just pretend he was still working. Sadly enough, today it seemed like everyone was taking their precious time. With a loud sigh, Seidou rested his chin on his hand, scrolling aimlessly through many different files and documents. Hours went by and Seidou was still stuck at his desk. Maybe waiting wasn't such a great idea. It's not like it would really make a difference on what everyone thought of him. Already having gone so far with his plan, Seidou wasn't sure he was ready to give up yet. Just as he debated whether or not he should get up and leave his thoughts were interrupted as a figure walked into the room. The long, blond hair automatically gave away who the figure was.

"Oh, Seidou-san! You're still working?" Hide asked as he made his way to his fellow worker friend.

"Actually, I just barely got done!" Seidou lied, closing all his open documents and shutting down his computer.

"That's good," Hide smiled, "I was actually getting pretty hungry. How about we go out and eat?"

Seidou nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good right now. Let's go to this fried kebab place I went to with Amon-san before. That place has the best-tasting sauce around!"

Hide agreed and started to head out the door with Seidou, stopping in his tracks when he heard a chair being pushed in. Turning, he saw Akira getting ready to leave.

"Akira-san, didn't see you there! You're just so quiet, sorta like a cat." Hide remarked jokingly.

Akira glanced over at Hide with unexpressive eyes, "I work more efficiently when I'm concentrated. It's only natural for me to be so silent."

"Ehh, you're so cold, Akira-san... I got an idea! Come join us for dinner!" Hide suggested cheerfully.

Seidou eyes widened at the suggestion. Why would Hide want her to come along? Annoyance surged through Seidou at the thought. Of all people it just had to be her. Why did Seidou have to have such bad luck? It put a damper on his mood. Not acknowledging Seidou's reaction, Akira looked down at her watch.

"It's 20:18," Akira started, earning a look of confusion from Hide, "as long as it's nearby, I'll go."

Hide's smile widened, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Seidou couldn't help but roll his eyes as he was dragged out by his cheery friend, followed by his cold-blooded rival.

_This sure will be something._

 

* * *

 

"Ahh, this sauce suuure is good!" Hide burst out with drunken giggle, his mouth full of food.

By now, midnight was nearing. The three investigators had already lost track of their time, slowly becoming more and more intoxicated with alcohol. Surprisingly, Akira was the most tipsy out of the three. Her stare was empty as she looked down at her glass. Seidou lay his head on the table, already having eaten too much.

"'M so bored..." Seidou mumbled into the table, hiccupping in the process.

Hide patted Seidou in the back, causing the boy to jump. "Let's do something then."

Seidou lifted his head and looked at Hide with glazed eyes, "Like what?"

Hide shrugged and turned to Akira, "What d'you think we should do?"

Akira only continued to stare at her glass. She seemed to be in deep thought. Hide and Seidou waited expectantly for her answer, only to receive a mutter of incoherent words. The boys looked at each other in equal confusion.

"Did'ya catch that?" Seidou asked Hide, his voice slightly slurring.

Hide shook his head, "Dunno, something about 'cats' and 'rice balls', I think."

Seidou let out a huff, taking another sip from his drink. Hide tapped his fingers on the table in contemplation. His mind was a little hazy from all the drinking so it was a little difficult to think of something. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"I know!" Hide jumped out of his chair and yelled out, scaring the other two.

Akira attempted to take a sip from her empty glass, groaning in annoyance at the lack of alcohol, "If it doesn't haveta do with me gettin' another refill, not interested."

Hide smirked deviously, "No, even better!"

"Get to the point." Seidou urged on.

"Drum roll, please," Hide said, tapping his fingers on the table, "let's play... Truth or dare!"

Hide threw his arms up in excitement and looked at the other two expectantly. The only response he received was dead silence. Both Akira and Seidou shared the same expression of disappointment as they stared at Hide. Hide lowered his arms with a frown.

"Aww, c'mon guys, it'll be fun!" Hide complained.

Akira turned with a snort and raised her hand, "Refill, please!"

Seidou crossed his arms, "We're not a bunch of high schoolers, you know!"

Hide rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. Give it a try, won't you?"

Akira downed her drink and slammed it on the table, "'S fine with me."

"Alright! Me first... Seidou-san, truth... or dare?" Hide asked, pausing for dramatic effect.

Seidou let out a groan before finally giving in, "Fine, truth."

"Ha! Y'big baby!" Akira drunkenly called out in the background.

Seidou gritted his teeth in annoyance. Even when they were drunk Akira managed to put him down. It irritated him beyond belief.

"Okay, hmm... If you had to choose, which of the CCG guys would you rather get it on with?" Hide questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Seidou felt his face burn up at the question. Luckily, he was drunk, so it wasn't so noticeable. Still, he knew his cheeks were probably redder than before.

"Err..." Seidou scratched that back of his neck nervously, "Um, well... I guess, umm... Hou... Houji-san?"

"Ohohoho," Akira hollered out, "kinky as fuck!"

Seidou clenched his fists at his sides and glared at Akira, his blush even more prominent now, "H-How is that even kinky?!"

Akira looked at Seidou with a smug look, "Don't act innocent. He's your partner. I bet you wanna _do the deed_ on your desk at work or somethin'."

Seidou scrunched his eyebrows together in frustration, "N-No I don't!"

"Ehh, you don't wanna get it on with me?" Hide butted in, feigning disappointment, "Just kidding! I can totally see you and Houji-san getting it on! Anyways, now it's your turn, Seidou-san."

Seidou took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "No way in hell do I wanna ask Mado. Nagachika-kun, truth or dare?"

Hide rubbed his hands together with a wicked smile, "Dare!"

Seidou sat in thought for a moment. He just now remembered why he never agreed to playing this game. Every single time he would struggle to think up a good question or dare. Something that was interesting. Giving up, Seidou just said the first thing on his mind.

"I dare you to..." Seidou glanced over at Akira with a mischievous look and then back at Hide, "Give Mado a lap dance!"

Hide automatically stood up with no objections and headed over to Akira, "Get ready for the best time of your life!"

Akira only looked at Hide with disinterest. She then pushed her chair back and patted her lap encouragingly.

"C'mere, let me tell you the story of how you need Jesus in your life." Akira insisted with a slur in her voice.

The comment caused Hide to burst out in laughter. He had to wipe a few tears away from how hard he was laughing. Seidou only watched the scene unfold with annoyance. He was hoping he'd manage to upset Akira with such a dare, but that clearly didn't happen.

"Oh god, I can't," Hide said between laughs, "but I must do this, I was dared to. Hideyoshi Nagachika never backs down from a dare!"

Akira only nodded in understanding and let Hide continue with his actions. Hide turned his back to Akira and swayed his hips a little. Humming to his own very odd beat, he danced on Akira with confidence. Remaining with a neutral face, Akira sat with her hands folded in her lap, completely unaffected.

"This is failing to turn me on in any shape or form. Do yourself a favor and touch up on your skills, or else you'll never get 'the booty'." Akira commented with a straight face.

"Aww, you think I suck at lap dances?" Hide pouted.

Seidou watched with disgust, "Okay, I think I've seen enough."

Stopping his actions, Hide went back to his chair and sat down. "My turn again. Akira-san! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Akira responded without a second thought.

"Hmm," Hide lifted his hand to his chin in thought, "just give me a moment, I'll think of something."

Akira looked over at Seidou, "See? 'M not a big wuss like you."

Seidou felt anger build up inside him, "Why do you always have to try and be better than me?"

Akira shrugged, "I'm not, though."

Seidou scoffed, "As if! Put yourself in my shoes for once! Then you'll see how I-"

"I got it!" Hide interrupted.

"Huh? What is it?" Akira asked.

"Put yourself in his shoes, like Seidou-san said! Wait, actually, I mean all his clothes, hehe. I dare you to switch clothes with Seidou-san for the rest of the night!" Hide finally decided.

Seidou looked at Akira and then back at Hide, "No way!"

"A dare's a dare. She can't back out." Hide proclaimed.

Seidou turned to Akira with desperation in his eyes, hoping she at least had the decency to refuse. Maybe for once Akira would be on his side. Boy, was he wrong. In fact, the dare seemed to peek Akira's interest.

"I'll do it." Akira accepted with determination.

"Huh? I'm not doing that!" Seidou refused, only to be dragged into the men's bathroom.

"Okay, you guys remove your clothes and hand them to me, so then I can give you each other's clothes." Hide instructed with much enthusiasm.

Seidou groaned loudly. He couldn't believe he had to do this. It's not like he had much of an option anyways. Grudgingly, he started to remove his articles of clothing. He stayed in only his boxers. Folding his clothes neatly, he handed the pile to Hide outside the door.

"Should I give him my bra and panties, too?" Seidou heard Akira ask from the other side.

"Hmm... Yes, why not?" Hide shrugged.

"No!" Seidou yelled.

"Fine, fine." Hide said while handing him Akira's clothes, bra and panties excluded.

Seidou looked at the clothes with dread. He couldn't believe he was doing this. After a moment of just staring with regret for even agreeing with this, Seidou began to change. He started off by putting on the button up shirt. A groan left his lips as he looked himself in the mirror. The shirt was hugging his body tightly, he was surprised he even managed to button it up all the way. Then he put the short tie around his neck and knotted it up. His movements were a little sloppy since he wasn't very sober. Next he grabbed the black tights, except they weren't tights like he thought they were.

"These are thigh highs?" Seidou whispered to himself in shock.

Sighing, Seidou reluctantly pulled on the thigh highs. They didn't reach as high as he had hoped, considering he was taller than Akira. Then he grabbed the tiny skirt and held it in front of his face. He could already tell how much he was going to struggle putting it on. Seidou put both his legs in the skirt and started pulling it up. Getting it past his calves was an ease, however, getting it past his thighs was a different story. Squeezing the life out of himself, Seidou pulled up the skirt with all the strength he could muster. Slowly, but surely, Seidou managed to get past his thighs only to get stuck at his ass.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Seidou groaned.

Seidou struggled for what seemed like hours. He never noticed just how small Akira was compared to him until now that he was suffering such a situation. After a particularly hard tug, Seidou managed to get the skirt on. Luckily, there was no ripping sound. Lastly, Seidou put on the suit jacket and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Seidou was frozen with shock. Everything was hugging him tightly, bluntly showing every single line and curve he had. The skirt was tightest of it all, gripping onto his ass as if its life depended on it. The skirt was also too short and it didn't help that the thigh highs didn't reach high enough, revealing some of his legs. His legs were completely smooth without a single hair, so at least it didn't look too odd.

"What's taking you so long?" Hide knocked at the door.

Seidou squeaked in shock, "I'm not going out like this!"

"Okay, I'm coming in there!" Hide warned before barging in, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw his friend.

"Woah."

"D-Don't look at me!"

"Damn, Seidou-san, I gotta admit," Hide whistled, looking Seidou up and down, "you look pretty hot."

Seidou looked at Hide in horror, his face a bright red, "No I don't! This is embarrassing!"

"You do! You look like some hot business woman trying to close a deal, if you know what I mean. Unlike Akira-san, she looks like a little kid trying to wear his dad's clothes, if that makes you feel better." Hide chuckled.

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Well, that's too bad. Come on, let's show Akira-san!" Hide said while pushing Seidou out the door.

Seidou struggled against Hide with no avail. He was met with Akira standing there waiting, the clothes clearly too big on her, quite the opposite of him. Seidou covered his face in shame. Being embarrassed in front of his rival was too much for him.

"You look good for once." Akira remarked.

"What do you mean for once?!" Seidou asked, clearly offended.

"I meant what I said." Akira responded with confidence.

The two continued to argue back and forth. Meanwhile Hide ordered another drink for himself, already feeling done with the others. Suddenly, Seidou's phone rang, interrupting the argument. Seidou wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just his pure rage, but he felt something snap as he quickly answered his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello! Who is this, you bastard?! I'm in the middle of something important right now!" Seidou yelled into the phone.

There was a small pause of silence on the other line.

"Hello, Takizawa-kun? It's the bastard." Responded a much too familiar voice.

Seidou felt the blood drain from his face as he let out an audible gasp.

"It appears that your report was incomplete," The deep, intimidating voice continued on the other line, "so please come back to the office to work on it at once."

Seidou stayed in complete silence with shock. Hearing the other line hang up, he slumped down in shame. He couldn't believe he had just snapped at his partner, Houji. He was dreading what would happen once he got back to the office. In how much trouble will he get into? The alcohol's effects seem to fade away as the phone call seemed to sober him up. He turned to the other two, only to see that they were completely out of it. Akira was out like a light, meanwhile Hide kept ordering more and more drinks.

"I'm going back to the office." Seidou announced with a crestfallen face, putting down his share of the bill.

"Huh? Already?" Hide asked.

"Yeah. Please excuse me."

"Oh, uh, Seidou-san," Hide called out causing the other boy to turn, "a-actually, never mind. Be careful heading back."

What Seidou didn't notice was that Hide was going to remind him about what he was still wearing, but decided not to for the heck of it. Sure, Seidou was fairly sober by now, but he was too lost in his worried thoughts to notice. Heading back, Seidou did wobble a little, especially with his clothing, but it didn't seem to bother him much. After a long walk of shame, Seidou finally reached the CCG building. With a loud sigh, he entered the building, sulking all the way to the office. He slowly walked inside the room, his head down in shame.

"There you are, Takizawa-kun, I have the reports-" Houji stopped in his tracks when he took a good look at Seidou, feeling his mouth go dry, "what's this?"

Seidou felt his heart stop as realization hit him. He refused to believe it, though, squeezing his eyes shut and praying to himself, _please don't be wearing Akira's clothes, please don't be wearing Akira's clothes_... But of course, once he opened his eyes reality hit him like a bunch of bricks. This was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

"I-I can explain." Seidou stuttered while inching closer to the door, getting prepared to make a run for the bathroom.

Houji continued to look at Seidou with shock. The stare made Seidou nervous as he got closer to the door. Just as he turned the doorknob and opened the door it was slammed back shut and he was pushed against it, hands gripping and pinning his hips against the door. Seidou let out a loud gasp, feeling Houji press himself against him.

"H-Houji-san?" Seidou squeaked.

Seidou took a sharp intake of air as he felt Houji's fingers slowly trail down from his hips to his thighs, where his skin was exposed. His hands wrapped around Seidou's thighs, squeezing them. Seidou squeaked once again. He wasn't sure why Houji was acting this way, and he also wasn't sure why he kinda liked it.

"You don't know how good you look right now. It's hard to resist myself." Houji finally responded in a low voice.

Seidou felt at loss of words. Did he hear correctly? This was not the calm and gentle Houji he was used to. No, he was currently more rough and dominant. Never has Houji been so intimate with Seidou. The closest interaction they've had was a hand on the shoulder, but that's it. This was a whole new level, a huge step, but for some reason, Seidou felt intrigued. The way Houji was touching him felt amazing, he had to refrain from making any embarrasing noises. Houji continued to play with Seidou's thighs. He would alternate between squeezing and trailing his fingers around. Houji found that he enjoyed the feel of Seidou's silky smooth legs. He made his way to one of the thigh highs and grabbed at the end, pulling it back before letting it snap back onto Seidou's skin, relishing the cute sound he makes.

Houji smirked, "You like it when I play with your pretty legs, huh?"

Seidou bit his lip and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the door with a small whimper. He couldn't help but nod. It felt as of Houji knew where to touch him. Seidou wasn't sure of what to say anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want Houji to stop. Suddenly, Seidou felt the loss of the soft touches and body pressed against him, making a pitiful noise of protest. He turned back to look at Houji only to be flipped over and have his back slammed against the door. Seidou gasped, Houji was a lot more rough than he had expected, not that he was complaining. He had to hold back an embarrassingly loud moan when Houji latched his lips onto his neck, sucking and kissing every inch of it. Seidou tilted his head back with small moan, allowing Houji more access. His hands found their way to Houji's strong forearms, gripping him firmly. Meanwhile, Houji's hands slowly made their way up Seidou's legs while still sucking on his neck, making the small boy shiver underneath his touch. His hands reached to the end of Seidou's skirt, pausing for a moment before his hands slipped underneath. Seidou's grip tightened on Houji as he felt his ass being squeezed. A blush covered his face as soon as he felt Houji tug his boxers down, tightening his grip even further in embarrassment. He then realized just how painfully hard he was. He stepped out of his boxers as they dropped to the floor. He could feel himself being restrained against the tight skirt, a groan leaving his lips.

Finally, Houji pulled back and looked down at Seidou with dark lust in his eyes. Seidou turned his head to the side, not able to make eye contact. His face was completely flushed and he was slightly panting, his neck full of hickeys that would probably have to be covered up the next day. Houji smiled at the small boy, hoisting him up and causing Seidou to wrap his legs around his waist in surprise as he was suddenly being carried. Houji set Seidou down on the desk and took a step back. Seidou self-consciously pressed his legs together and put his hands on his laps in an attempt to cover himself, knowing that it was rather easy to look up his skirt. He felt exposed. Houji seemed to notice his actions as he stepped closer to Seidou, placing his hands on his thighs before leaning in to kiss him soothingly on the lips. Seidou froze, his eyes flying open. Houji was kissing him. He didn't know why he was so shocked considering the previous things they were just doing, but this, in his opinion, was much more intimate.

At first his lips didn't move, unsure of what to do, before easing in to the kiss. He felt as though he was melting, his lips moving against Houji's feeling just right. The kiss then became more heated as Seidou let Houji's tongue slip into his hot mouth. Seidou couldn't hold back any noises as he whimpered into Houji's mouth. A line of saliva connected them as they pulled back, both panting. The hands placed on Seidou suddenly spread his thighs apart, making Seidou quickly cover himself with his hands again.

"Don't cover yourself." Houji whispered lowly in Seidou's ear.

Seidou's eyes widened. He reluctantly removed his hands, gazing down with a shy expression. Exposing himself to Houji made his stomach flutter. He let out a surprised noise when Houji pushed up his skirt until his cock sprung free. A small sigh left his lips as he no longer was restrained. Without a word, Houji walked away, leaving Seidou in confusion. Seidou started to worry as he left. Surely he wasn't going to just leave him like that... Was he? His thoughts were cut short as he saw Houji come back with a swivel chair. He placed the swivel chair in front of the desk and sat down in it. Seidou's eyes grew wide as Houji unzipped his pants, pulling his own cock out. Seidou hadn't realized up until now just how hard Houji was, and he was huge, too. A small blush crept all the way to his ears as Houji started to slowly stroke himself. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away either as he watched with awe.

"Open yourself up." Houji suddenly ordered.

Seidou stared at Houji with shock, "W-What?"

Houji continued to stroke himself while talking, "I'll tell you what to do. You just follow my orders and give me a good show, okay?"

Seidou felt his blush increase at the thought. The way Houji was in control made him shudder in anticipation. Though he had never done this before, he was willing to do it. He was willing to do anything if it made Houji happy.

"O-Okay." Seidou finally agreed.

Seidou began to remove the skirt only to be stopped by Houji's order. "Keep the clothes on."

Seidou nodded and put the skirt back on. He then bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Spread your legs more." Houji grunted, tugging at himself more.

Seidou did as he was told and placed his feet on the table, bending his knees and spreading his legs as much as he could. Houji groaned at the sight. Seidou looked spread and ready to be taken right then and there, but Houji knew he had to resist if he wanted everything to go as he planned.

After a moment, Houji cleared his throat, "Okay, now suck on your fingers."

Seidou placed his fingers at his mouth, looking at them for a moment before finally wrapping his lips around them. He tried putting on as much of a show for Houji as he could, making lots of small noises and fluttering his eyes shut. He pulled his fingers out with loud 'pop' before looking at Houji for further instruction.

Houji chuckled softly, "I'm sure you know what to do next."

Seidou paused and felt himself flush even more. After a moment, he nodded and started to trail his fingers down. Once he reached his entrance he circled around it with one finger, shivering at the feeling. Houji's hungry stare encouraged him as he slowly pushed his finger inside, wincing at the slight sting. He let out a small whimper once he was fully inside.

"A-Ahh..." Seidou gasped out as he started moving his finger in and out.

He couldn't help the small noises as he thrust his finger inside himself slowly. He stuffed the small tie he wore in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. After a few minutes he added another finger, his toes curling at the stretch. His speed began to increase as well as the volume of his muffled moans as he thrust his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears of pleasure pricked the corner of his eyes. Once he added a third finger he felt as if he was at his limit. The pleasure was soon overtaking him as he imagined the fingers being Houji's instead, whining loudly. He imagined Houji looming over him with a soft expression as he watched him fall apart underneath him, slowly opening him up. Suddenly, his fingers hit a certain spot.

"Ahh! Houji-san! Right there, ngh!" Seidou cried out in pleasure, the tie slipping out of his mouth as he threw his head back.

That's when Houji couldn't hold back any longer. The thought of Seidou imagining him while fingering himself drove him crazy. He quickly made his way to Seidou, pinning him down against the desk. Seidou bit his lip and looked up at Houji with half-lidded eyes. Houji quickly captured Seidou's lips in a short, heated kiss before pulling out Seidou's fingers and replacing them with his own at his entrance. He slowly pushed them in, continuing what Seidou was doing earlier. Seidou squirmed under Houji in pleasure, letting out small whimpers. Houji's fingers were slightly longer than his, able to reach even further into him. He continued to press into that certain spot, causing Seidou to become a complete moaning wreck.

"Haa... M-More, Houji-san..." Seidou whimpered.

"You like this? You like my fingers opening you up like this?" Houji whispered dirtily into Seidou's ear, thrusting his fingers deeper and harder into Seidou.

"H-Hah! Ahh!" Seidou cried out and arched his back in pleasure.

"You're so loud, Takizawa-kun," Houji murmured, twisting his fingers inside Seidou, "the sounds you make drive me crazy. I can just imagine how loud you'll be once I'm inside you."

Seidou's hands raked down Houji's back in response. He needed Houji now. He knew if Houji kept this up any longer he'd come too soon.

"Nngh... P-Please... I need you inside me..." Seidou pleaded.

Houji was more than happy to comply as he pulled his fingers teasingly slow out of Seidou, earning a whimper from him. He grabbed Seidou's thighs and spread them apart as he lined himself up. Deciding to be a tease, Houji rubbed himself against Seidou's ass, not entering him yet. He then slowly pushed in Seidou, but only the head of his cock before he pulled out again. He continued to repeat his actions with a smirk, teasing the poor boy beneath him. Seidou whined loudly, falling apart at his ministrations. Not able to take anymore, Seidou grabbed Houji by the hips before pulling him forcefully against him so that he was completely inside.

"Ahh!" Seidou cried out and threw his head back as he was stretched completely.

Houji's grip tightened on Seidou's thighs as he grunted, "Y-You're so greedy."

Houji didn't move for a moment, allowing Seidou to adjust to his size. Seidou's hands moved to Houji's shoulders, his grip tight at first before loosening as he adjusted to the feeling. It did a hurt a little, but Seidou knew it would get better. He looked up at Houji who smiled and looked at him as if he was the was the most important thing on Earth. Seidou's heart fluttered at the sight. He blushed and smiled back with a tiny, nervous laugh.

"Are you okay?" Houji asked with concern, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy.

Seidou nodded, "I'm fine. You can move now..."

Houji placed a gentle kiss on Seidou's forehead before pulling out and slowly pushing back in, grinding against that one spot. He than he began to move. Seidou moaned softly and buried his head into Houji's chest. Liking the positive response he got, Houji started to thrust into Seidou slightly faster. Soon Seidou's small moans and gasps increased gradually in volume as Houji picked up the pace. Houji's deep, breathy moans contrasted with Seidou's louder, higher-pitched ones. At some points, Seidou's voice hit pitches higher than he ever deemed possible for him as Houji slammed repeatedly into that spot. The way Seidou would yell out Houji's name in pleasure became intoxicating. Houji wanted to hear more.

"Does this feel good?" Houji groaned out, still thrusting into Seidou.

Seidou pulled his head back from Houji's chest to look up at him. He attempted to respond, but was unable to pull together any coherent words as the pleasure overwhelmed him. All he could manage to do was gasp and whimper, so he opted to nod at him instead, his eyes squeezing shut. Tears of pleasure spilled from his eyes that he couldn't control. Never had Seidou once felt so amazing. It was incredible.

Houji found himself smirking, "It's so good you can't talk, huh?"

Houji suddenly thrusted with a stronger force that caused Seidou to let out a particularly loud moan. The moan managed to reach throughout most of the CCG building, not that it bothered them. They both figured they'd be alone considering it was so late at night, so they continued to be as loud as they pleased. Their thoughts were wrong, though, because Shinohara just so happened to be down the hall. Both were clueless to the confused man searching for the sources of all the sounds.

"Ahh!"

Shinohara's ears perked up at the sound. At first he thought someone was in trouble when he heard the sudden yells while he was downstairs, so he went to investigate, but now, he wasn't so sure as he approached the sounds. He soon definitely had an idea with what was going on. The question that tugged at Shinohara's mind, though, was who were the people having an affair? He couldn't help himself, the temptation of figuring out such a scandal was too much. Deciding the intrusion was unnecessary, Shinohara turned to leave, but hearing an even louder moan followed by the skidding of a desk, he just had to know who they were. It wouldn't hurt to peek, right?

Many would imagine that CCG would be filled to the brim with affairs, especially with partners of the opposite gender being paired up. Oddly enough, it wasn't very common. Either that or they sure were very good at hiding it. That would be quite impossible, though, considering how everything spread easily throughout the CCG building. People in CCG tend to be nosey sometimes, hence why Shinohara wanted to peek at the two. The rumors would make up for the lack of interesting activity besides ghouls in their lives. Still, it was kind of surprising how uncommon affairs were, especially with how much time some partners had to spend together.

Following all the sounds, Shinohara reached a door that he was sure they were at. Hesitating for a moment, Shinohara knew this was wrong. But he was only going to take a small look, nothing more. Being as careful as possible, he quietly pushed the door open to reveal the other two. The sight astounded him. He was really slow with processing what was happening.

"H-Houji-san!"

That answered who one of them was. The other one was what really puzzled Shinohara. The clothes were awfully familiar, but... Houji and Akira? That was an odd mix. Extremely unsuspected considering the fact that they hardly interacted. Taking a better look, everything clicked into place. Hearing those moans and seeing that brown hair, Shinohara soon realized that definitely wasn't Akira.

It was Seidou.

"Nnn... Houji." Seidou whimpered, deciding to drop honorifics.

Their lips collided in a thorough kiss with Houji taking in every single one of Seidou's whimpers into his mouth. Pulling apart for air, Houji is satisfied by the swollen lip Seidou was left with. He kept his face close to Seidou's as he continued thrusting, admiring the blissed out face he wore. Brown eyes connected with gray, and Seidou found himself blushing profusely. He never felt so intimate like this before, it was mesmerizing. With such intimacy, Seidou finds himself gaining a new perspective on Houji, and falls deep for his partner. Taking in Houji's expression, Seidou knew he felt the same. Houji let out a breathy laugh at the blushing boy beneath him and Seidou felt as if his heart could stop at any moment. Houji takes a moment to latch his lips onto Seidou's neck, rocking forward and backward, as Seidou moved his head back to allow more access. He unbuttoned Seidou's shirt to be able to reach more of Seidou's silky skin. Houji noted that Seidou's gasps and pants were starting to become more quick and shallow. A notable curve in his spine forms as he archs against Houji.

Houji placed a quick kiss on Seidou's lips before huffing out, "You're close, aren't you, Seidou?"

Hearing Houji say his first name for the first time ever and in such an intimate moment drove Seidou closer to the end. His nails slightly dug into Houji's shoulders as he started to let out small, endless chants of Houji's name. Seidou became a quivering mess beneath him, eliciting gaspy moans as he got closer and closer. Houji was also close, and it took sheer willpower not to pound relentlessly into Seidou, not wanting to hurt him. After a while, Seidou notices how Houji's rhythm started to become slightly sloppy. Houji notices how Seidou's blush started to reach past his shoulders and onto his chest, becoming a writhing, blushing mess beneath him. They both started to notice small details about each other as they neared their orgasms.

"I-I'm gonna come, Houji..." Seidou breathed out.

The desk beneath them skidded loudly, but Seidou's cries were louder as each of Houji's thrusts had more power than the last.

"Do it, Seidou..." Houji whispered, voice thick with lust, "Go ahead and come. Let it all out."

That's all it took as Seidou came all over the both of them with a keening sound, his blush deepening. Not much later, Houji moaned Seidou's name one last time as he spilled inside him. The two were left breathless. Seidou shivered as Houji pulled out with a lewd, wet sound. They took a moment to catch their breaths, gasping and shuddering.

Meanwhile, Shinohara found himself unmoving in the same spot. He couldn't seem to get his body to move from where he sat, crouching. Watching that whole scene unfold, he felt pure shock to the point where he couldn't move. He was left like a deer in the headlights. But soon he realized how wrong it was for watching and quickly, as quietly as possible, left the CCG building. The scene was left imprinted in his mind.

Seidou looked down at himself, "I ruined Akira's clothes..."

The clothes were covered in a mix of their body fluids and Houji had somehow managed to rip the thigh highs he wore. Houji only shook his head with a small laugh, making Seidou pout at him. He bent down to capture Seidou's lips into a long, soft kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of Seidou. Seidou's eyes fluttered shut as their lips glided together, Houji sucking on his bottom lip gently. He could feel his heart beat faster with every smooth movement and felt as if he could easily melt into the kiss. Once Houji pulled back, Seidou was left breathless. Soon enough, Seidou wanted more of Houji, pulling him by his tie into a deeper, hotter kiss, filled with gasps and moans.

The clothes can wait.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Seidou entered the building with a small limp he hoped no one would notice. He and Houji had managed to go a few more rounds the other night before finally deciding to clean up and go home. The events were still vivid in Seidou's mind as he slightly blushed, holding a bag with Akira's clothes closer to him with shaky hands. He was very nervous as to what Akira would think when he returns her clothes. Sure enough she would ask why they were ripped in certain areas and he would have to lie and say he fell on his way home or something. The atmosphere made him a little uncomfortable as he felt a few stares on him, making him fidgety. But they couldn't know... Could they?

Seidou shook his head from his thoughts and continued to search for Akira. He ran into Shinohara, whose eyes widened, but soon his face turned into a smirk, confusing Seidou. He suddenly patted a hand on his shoulder and made a grunt of approval. Seidou stared down at the hand on his shoulder and back at Shinohara, pure question in his eyes. Shinohara seemed to ignore his confusion as he gave him a quick thumbs up and walked away without a word. Seidou decided it was best not to ask questions, groaning as his head was still pounding from his hangover. He soon found Akira sitting at her desk, cautiously approaching her with a nervous smile. He opened his mouth to talk, but was soon interrupted by Akira.

"I put your clothes on your desk." Akira said in a monotone voice, not looking up from her work.

Seidou let out a nervous laugh and fidgeted with his tie a bit, "O-Okay. Thank you. I have your clothes right here in a bag for you."

"Don't want them." Akira rejected.

Seidou paused for a moment, "Wait... Why not?"

Akira looked up from her work with a sigh, "Don't act clueless. I already know, wait no, actually _the whole building knows_. You can burn those clothes or keep them if you want, do whatever."

Seidou felt his heart drop, "Hold on, what do you me-"

"There you are, Seidou-san! Just wanted to say congrats to you, man! So, how was it?" Hide suddenly popped up, throwing an arm around Seidou.

Seidou cleared his throat, "H-How was what?"

Hide stared at Seidou with wide eyes, "You're kidding me, right? I'm talking about your hook up with Hou-mmph!"

Seidou immediately threw a hand over Hide's mouth, "Shut up! H-How do you know about that?!"

Hide struggled to remove Seidou's hand and responded matter-of-factly, "How can't I know? It's been spreading around the whole building. Apparently someone saw you guys _doing the deed_ on one of the desks last night."

"I told you." Akira interjected with slight amusement in her voice.

Seidou's face went completely red as Hide wiggled his eyebrows at him. He couldn't believe someone actually saw them. He wondered if Houji knew, feeling embarrassed at the thought. His thoughts were cut short as Houji walked into the room. Everyone immediately gave Seidou and Houji a knowing look. Seidou looked down at his feet while Houji seemed completely unfazed.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Seidou." Houji announced.

"Take him, he's all yours!" Hide smirked, pushing Seidou towards him.

Houji raised his eyebrows at Hide, but walked out with Seidou without a word.

"Did you hear that?" Hide whispered to Akira as soon as they walked out, "They're in first name bases!"

Akira nodded with a knowing look and continued with her work.

Hide shook his head with a big smile, "Those two have been giving each other looks for as long as I can remember. I knew something would happen."

Seidou couldn't make eye contact with Houji as they walked down the hall. Houji looked down at Seidou with a small sigh, but made no comment. Finally, they reached a secluded area where no one was around as Houji suddenly pinned Seidou against the wall. Seidou gazed up at Houji with wide eyes to which Houji only smiled.

"Stop worrying about what happened." Houji finally said.

Seidou covered his face with his hands, "But everyone knows!"

"Who cares?" Houji shrugged, taking one of Seidou's hands and kissing it.

Seidou felt himself turn extremely red, "It doesn't embarrass you? Being caught doing that with me of all people?"

Houji shook his head, cupping Seidou's cheek with one hand and staring into his eyes, "Being with you is not embarrassing at all. I could care less what people think. All that matters is that I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Y-You love me?" Seidou stuttered with shock.

"Of course I do," Houji smiled, placing a small kiss on Seidou's lips and pressing his forehead against his, "I always have."

Seidou felt himself smile widely, "I love you, too."

"No matter how adorable that exchange is, I'm afraid you two have to get back to work soon." Arima interrupted, showing up out of nowhere.

Houji and Seidou jumped at the unexpected voice and quickly scrambled away from each other to turn and bow their heads at Arima.

"Y-Yes, sir!" They responded in unison and hurried away.

It was the first time Seidou had seen Houji so baffled. He wasn't the only one blushing for once. He giggled, making Houji turn his way. Houji looked at Seidou with fake hurt before joining him in laughter. That was probably the worst thing that could've happened to anyone in CCG, but they laughed it off as if it were nothing and got back to work. Meanwhile, Arima still stood in the same spot where he caught the two's lovey-dovey interaction. A barely noticeable blush crept up his face.

"I ship it..." He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! This was a whole bunch of crack, so I do apologize for any terrible OOCness. I just did this for fun and added a very OOC Arima at the end for the laughs lol. So, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
